A Touch Of Silver
by DesuNoteE
Summary: Welcome to the world of a certain Jashinist and a Miser. Fasten your seat belts and enjoy your stay! Short stories and drabbles about everyone's favorite couple, KakuHida. I mean, who could resist them? BoyXBoy. Yaoi.
1. What?

**To express my undying love for this **_**Naruto **_**couple, I have to satisfy my inner fan-girl by writing drabbles every now and then. So one day I thought, **_**why not share my joy with other KakuHida shippers? **_

**I promise to update regularly, but I apologize if I do go off-track and not update for a while. If that happens, please review to remind me that there are other fangirls out there who want more of this couple! ^3^**

**Alas, I shall not hold you back. Please proceed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly.**

* * *

One

Kakuzu exhaled sharply as he fought to ignore the raging thirst in his throat. It was more noticeable now-agonizingly so. Sucking in a deep breath, he leant forward and stuck his sweaty and callused hands into the dark cavern, void of anything but temptation.

Fondling the objects of his desire slowly, he let a small smirk play at the edges of his lips. It'd been so long since he came this close to his loved ones. It was almost nauseating- being away from them for so long. He was glad that for once, he felt right at home.

Safe, even.

He was nearing the edge of oblivion. The temptation, the lust; it was sucking him in ever so slowly. He struggled to open his diluted eyelids, but gave in when a sudden surge of pleasure washed over him.

…Followed by the sudden shriek of his partner-in-crime, Hidan.

"KAKUUZUUU!" The silver-haired Jashinist barked loudly, waving his hands in front of the dazed miser. "Areeee you thereee?"

Kakuzu looked up suddenly, only to come face-to-face with his partner. Rather grumpily, he got to his feet and stretched his aching muscles, straining with the effort.

"What is it?" he quizzed, his expression far from pleasant. Seeing the amused grin on the Jashinist's face, he battled the instinct to send him flying to the other end of the universe. Narrowing his eyes, he lowered his voice. "What do you want, Hidan?" There was a slightly menacing tone to his voice, one that did not go unnoticed.

Hidan shrugged and rubbed at the back of his head confusedly. "You were staring at the suitcase for like, hours now. What the hell's wrong with ya anyway? Ain't like you to be so…dreamy," he remarked with furrowed eyebrows, one hand gripping his scythe.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "What did I tell you about interrupting me while I'm having a _moment_?"

"Whaaat? A moment? What were ya doing, jerkin off or somethin'?" Hidan gaped at him with wide and astonished eyes. "Ahh, I see. Don't cha worry, Kuzu. Carry on," he grinned rather devilishly. "I got' cha back."

"Brat." Kakuzu's eyes narrowed into thin slits, and a wave of dark aura surrounded him instantaneously. "Don't jump to conclusions. There's money in here. That's all." At the mention of his favorite thing in the whole universe, his mood took a turn for the better.

The silver-haired man's eyes widened further, giving the impression that it was about to pop out of his eye sockets any moment. "Wo-ow, we sure got lucky there. Lemme' see," he exclaimed, hopping closer to Kakuzu.

Peeking inside the suitcase, he gave a loud snort, much to Kakuzu's surprise. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Kakuzu glared at him impatiently.

"That it was that pile of junk," Hidan said triumphantly.

"No you didn't," he spat. "You just asked me about it a moment ago, you twerp."

"O' really? …OH YEAH!" Hidan shrieked suddenly, making him jump. "I remember so, so, so clearly now! I asked ya whether you were jerkin' off and whether I could join in, right?"

It was times like these that made Kakuzu wonder why he'd been chosen to be his partner.


	2. A Need

Two

"Hidan."

"Whut?"

Kakuzu sighed and rubbed his sore temple with his fingers. "Do you really have to _bleed_ all over the place?"

The Jashinist smirked as he plunged another iron rod into his arm with relish, groaning as a surge of electrifying pain was sent through his body. "Y-ya make it sound so wrong, Kakuzu," he gasped.

Kakuzu deadpanned. "With all those sounds that you're making, it can hardly be classified as clean," he demanded as he turned his body to avoid the wave of blood that came splattering towards him.

Hidan gave a feral grin. "Heh. You likin' that huh, Kakuzu?"

"No." The miser resisted the urge to roll his eyes and took a step towards the exit of the room, preparing to leave.

Then, something caught his leg. Something wet…and warm.

Caught by surprise, Kakuzu backtracked and almost fell headfirst onto the stained floor. However, he managed to regain his balance in the nick of time and was now staring at the cause of his distraction.

"Awwwh, Kakuzu, you leavin' again?" Hidan whined loudly, an edge to his voice. Curling his fingers around his leg, the Jashinist gave a tight squeeze.

Kakuzu glowered at him. "What do you want?"

Hidan beckoned him closer. "Come'eah first."

He stood there, hesitating, but made up his mind and sauntered towards the silver-haired man with wary footsteps. As he got closer, Hidan smirked and pulled on his leg suddenly.

Kakuzu was totally caught off-guard for once. It could have been the excessive consumption of sugar, or who-knows-what. He'd been feeling strangely weird today, and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that Hidan wasn't going to pass up this chance to be dominant for the day. He tripped and fell headfirst onto the floor, sticking his hands out instinctively to capture his fall. However, instead of letting him fall, Hidan grabbed him and pulled him towards his body.

As their bodies collided, they both exhaled sharply as the breath was knocked out of them.

Hidan was the first to recover. Placing Kakuzu onto the ground with a bit more force than necessary, he removed the iron rod from his arm, wincing with the effort. Then, slowly, he climbed on top of him, his eyes glazed.

Before Kakuzu could respond, however, the Jashinist had already torn off his mask, ignoring the pieces of fabric that fell to the floor. Quickly, he captured his mouth with a kiss, licking at the dry skin with relish.

"Hidan," Kakuzu warned, pulling away. "Not toda-"

Grunting, Hidan mashed his lips to his hungrily, interrupting him mid-sentence. Tracing his tongue over the edges of his lips, he pressed against them forcefully, demanding entrance. After a few moments of licking and sucking, Kakuzu gave up resisting and let him in without hesitating. Once their tongues met, a battle for dominance surfaced. Hidan growled softly as he felt Kakuzu winning, his eyes filled with displeasure. At this, Kakuzu forced back a smirk as he regained his position as the dominant one, like how it should've been from the start.

"Ugh," Hidan groaned slightly as Kakuzu entwined his tongue with his. Lips met lips and teeth met teeth as both of them explored each other, their minds clouded with need and lust.

Pulling at his hair furiously, Hidan let out a moan as Kakuzu massaged the roof of his mouth with his tongue relentlessly. It went on for a while; the battle for dominance would resume again, and occasionally, one side would win. However, there was no decided winner yet.

Just as it got far more intense, Kakuzu pulled away to prevent Hidan from ripping off his cloak.

"W-what?" Hidan muttered as Kakuzu released his grip on him and got up slowly, brushing at his robe to smoothen the edges.

"I'm sorry, Hidan," he said bluntly. "Not today." He adjusted himself to make himself look presentable and walked towards the exit.

Hidan remained on the ground, shock covering his facial features. Anger hit him right in the face as sudden realization overcame him. "Kakuzu, you bastard! Come here, you _fucker!"_

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "That's for tripping me just now," he said casually as he stalked out of the room.

Hidan fell silent and stared daggers at the door that was left open. Shaking with anger and need, he growled.

"He's always like that."


	3. Can't sleep

Three

"Kakuzu? Ya' still awake?"

"What is it, brat?"

Hidan rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning as he did so. "I can't sleep."

Kakuzu grunted, his eyes half-open. "Why not?"

"I dunno. I feel…weird," the silver-haired Jashinist whined, burying his face into his chest.

Kakuzu wrapped his arms around him gently. "Don't think too much," he said, his voice muffled.

"Kakuzu?" Hidan said, uncertain.

"What?"

"Do ya love me?"

Kakuzu sighed, rubbing his temple. "Not again, Hidan."

"Please? Tell me," Hidan begged.

"No," he closed his eyes. "Go to sleep. It's late."

"Tsk," Hidan looked away with cold eyes. "You're 'suchcha mean person."

Kakuzu chuckled. "Live with it."

"I hate you," Hidan pouted childishly. "Mean old hag."

"I love you too," Kakuzu smiled, playing with his silver hair.

* * *

**Awhhh.**


	4. Pancakes

Four

Kakuzu scowled as he entered the room, overwhelmed by the strong, pungent smell of burnt pancakes. Sighing, he trotted towards the kitchen and swung open the sliding door with too much force than necessary.

What greeted him was the sight of a silver-haired Jashinist dressed in an apron, rubbing at his hair with charcoal-black fingers that reeked of burnt coal. Kakuzu resisted the urge to gag and instead, stepped forward with his hands on his hips.

"Hidan," he growled menacingly, keeping his gaze straight. "Explain the situation." He gestured towards the burnt stove and an unidentifiable black object on a pan. "What are _those?_"

Hidan grinned sheepishly. "_Etto_…I was just tryin' to make breakfast," he said. Upon seeing the glare that Kakuzu directed at him, he added quickly, "…For ya!"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed into thin slits. "How many times did I tell you not to step foot into the kitchen?"

"How 'da fuck am I supposed to remember?" came the reply.

"…Hn," Kakuzu grunted. "I don't care either way. It's your responsibility to clean up." He pointed at the mess with one finger and turned to leave.

"_Ehhh…_Kakuzu! What about the breakfast?" Hidan widened his eyes, his lips pouting.

"You idiot, it's burnt," the miser replied loudly from the other side of the door. "Do you wish to kill me?"

Hidan stared thoughtfully at the burnt pancakes. A few moments later, a devilish smile slowly formed on his lips and he began to serve the food on a plate.

"If he doesn't want them, I'll _feed_ him!"


	5. Horny Brat

Five

"_Oh my Jashin!"_

"Hidan."

"O-M-F-J!"

"Hidan."

"Oh my fuck."

"Hidan!"

"OHHH MY JASHINNN-SAMAA!"

"HIDAN!"

"What?" the Jashinist panted furiously, sweat dripping down his forehead like a giant waterfall.

Kakuzu rubbed his temple slowly, groaning. "You're going too fast. I can't catch up, you idiot."

"Why not?" Hidan scowled, his face red. "Just as it was goin' good."

…

"Stop staring at me like that, ya _perverted old man_!"

"Hidan," Kakuzu began, feeling a vein burst. "When I said practice expressing your emotions, I didn't mean practice showing off your colorful language skills."

"Well, those are my _freakin _emotions!" Hidan insisted blatantly. "You can't just shrug them off like a pile of _shit_."

"Those words are just what you shoot out of your mouth when you're angry. It doesn't count."

"_What?_ I utter them during sex too, you moron!" Hidan barked, waving his fist in the air. "OF course it COUNTS!"

"No it doesn't." Kakuzu glared at him.

"Yes it does!" Hidan glared back.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" _Hidan growled loudly.

"You…" Kakuzu was about to say something witty when a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," he said grumpily, ignoring the triumphant looks that Hidan shot his way.

A blonde-haired man peeked into the room with wary eyes. "Pein-sama told me to check on you guys for a second. Are you guys having sex, un?"

"WHAT!" Kakuzu lost his temper and stood up abruptly from his seat. Hidan guffawed, slapping his hands against his thighs animatedly. From a distance, he looked very much like a seal.

"Obviously, we're just about to…" he trailed off as he scooted closer to Kakuzu and licked his fingers with relish. "…_Get into it._"

Deidara swallowed hard, sweat forming around his brow. "I shan't disturb you then." He closed the door swiftly and disappeared from sight.

"That's right! They're _'getting into it' _already, un! You were right, Leader!" Deidara's voice echoed loudly from the hall. Kakuzu's eyes widened in mortification.

Swiping his hand away from Hidan's grasp, he turned away and folded his arms.

"Aaaaoww_, _you angry at me, Kuzu?" Hidan whined loudly, pulling at his arms.

His eyes narrowed when no reply came. Kakuzu was fuming.

"Fine, how bout' this? Let's watch porn together! Will that calm your stupid little ass, Cock-zoo?"

"Shut up, you horny brat."


	6. Absolute Madness, starring every member

**Thanks for all the favorites and story alerts so far! And a huge thank you to Mettlei and DarkAngelJudas for reviewing ^^ **

**Please review! I don't care if it only consists of one word (which can be 'YAOI!' or …'SEXYYYYY!' or 'OMJFNAKEDHIDAN!' etc.) It's up to your imagination ^_^ **

**P.S This chapter could be considered as crack, due to the madness of it all. -Shivers-**

**BTW, the characters are veeery OOC in this. **

…**Whatever. OOC is good, right? -tight smile-**

* * *

Six

"Cock-coo-zooooo!" a certain silver-haired Jashinist shrieked loudly as he threw himself at the said man. "Let's go to 'da zoooooo today!"

Kakuzu let out an inaudible gasp and darted out of the way just in time to prevent himself from being literally _glomped _by a fan-girl. In this case, however, it was Hidan. Twitching, he collapsed on the floor and tried to blink the stars out of his vision.

"…Why do you want to go to the zoo out of a sudden?" he managed, his head spinning.

Hidan gave a devilish grin and jumped onto the nearest high object (which was a chair) with light footsteps. "Just 'kiddin. I just said that cause' I wanted it to rhyme…SHIT!" he squeaked as the chair gave in to his weight and sent him flying to the floor.

Kakuzu sat up abruptly. "IT'S THE TENTH ONE THIS WEEK!" he yelped.

"Oh dear," Hidan said, rubbing at his head. It was now his turn to see stars. "I can see stars, cock-zoo. Am I going blind?" There was a hint of worry present in his voice.

"What color?"

"Hmm," Hidan pondered this for a while. "I can see one that is the color of your dick."

"GOOD HEAVENS!" A voice screeched as the door to Hidan's room was swung open forcibly. "ARE MY HORNY CHILDREN HAVING SEX AGAIN?"

Kakuzu jerked upright. "Pein-sama," he uttered, shocked beyond words.

Hidan growled. "Damn right, Leader."

"Well, that's just _wonderful_," Pein barked, flipping his head about. "Why do I have to deal with-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! IT'S THE TENTH TIME THIS WEEK!" Zetsu shrieked as he barged into the room, sending a shocked Pein to the ground.

"**Shit,**" the other half of Zetsu groaned. "**They're not up to anything! You jumped to conclusions again.**"

"I'm sure I heard someone making obnoxious sex noises!" the other half of Zetsu chirped.

"Was it Leader?" Hidan offered.

"…**Yeah, his rants do sound like that…**"

Pein grunted loudly as he got up from the floor, his nose looking very much like a puffed up balloon. "My rants do not sound like _sex-induced noises_! For that assumption, I shall punish-"

"OH MY GOD! ARE HIDAN AND KAKUZU HAVING SEX AGAIN? IT'S THE…"

"…tenth time this week," Sasori provided calmly.

"Thank you danna,un!" Deidara exclaimed as he and the puppet master waltzed into the room. "Now to get some _good _camera action!" He whipped out a camera, but growled as his hand-mouth swallowed it instantly. "Damn."

"NOT AGAIN!" It was Kakuzu's turn to shriek. "IT'S THE TENTH CAMERA THIS WEEK!"

"ABSBSDAJFDNAKFJNDA!" Tobi came bouncing into the room, speaking with his mouth full of god-knows-what.

Hidan's eyes widened at the sight of almost every Akatsuki member crowding in the room. "T…This is madness!"

"Madness?" A dark aura loomed over the room, sending Hidan flying into the air. "THIS. IS. S-"

"…Itachi," the Weasel strolled into the room calmly, with Kisame behind him.

"Damnit, Itachi! Stop interrupting everything I do!" the shark man grumbled loudly.

Ignoring him, Itachi glared at every member present in the room and said loudly, "You guys lack…"

"YAOI!" Konan offered cheekily as she jumped out through the wooden panels on the floor and pushed Hidan's head towards Kakuzu's. Both heads collided, along with their lips as they were thrown towards the other end of the room with full force.

"Make out! Make out! Make out!" The whole room cheered and whooped for joy as Hidan started ravishing his partner violently, nipping at his tongue, sucking at his…_ahem,_ lips.

"Damn it," Pein sighed as he watched Kakuzu tear off Hidan's cloak without a care in the world. "…It's the tenth one this week."

* * *

**A/N: Was I drunk?**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review for internet cookies!**


	7. Shower fetish

Seven

Kakuzu was growing rather impatient.

To him, money was basically the whole world. His whole universe. The reason for his existence. Without it, he would cease to exist.

However, having such an attachment to money wasn't that good for his health, either. That meant having random heart attacks out of a sudden, screaming that hurt his throat and rapid breathing that injured his already puffed-out lungs.

So, his situation was quite understandable.

"Hidan, how long has it been?"

"Since what, you fag?" Hidan's voice echoed from the bathroom, the splashing of running water drowning out most of his voice.

"Since you've been in that goddamn shower." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

Hidan snorted audibly. "What does it matter to you?"

"Time is precious. Money is, too. You're wasting precious time, money and _water._"

"And am I supposed to give a shit?" Hidan growled unhappily.

"Hidan," Kakuzu growled back. "It's been fifty minutes since you've been in there. I've already tried my best not to lose my patience, but this is getting out of hand. Get out of there. Now."

"No." Hidan hissed menacingly. "I've yet to put the special condition on my hair! I need to keep it well maintained, you know, Kakuzu!"

"What for?"

Hidan sneered. "Oh I know now. You don't want to put it on your hair because you have _none_!"

"That's not true, brat." Kakuzu rubbed at his head subconsciously. "I do have hair-"

"Give me twenty more minutes," the Jashinist demanded.

Kakuzu sighed loudly and counted the minutes off his watch one by one.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

"That's it," Kakuzu grunted. "I've had enough." He sauntered into the bathroom, ignoring Hidan's raised eyebrow.

"...Wha-? K-KAKUZU! DON'T UNDRESS IN FRONT OF ME LIKE THAT! I KNOW YOU'RE A HORNY BASTARD BUT..." Hidan shrieked and cowered in the shower. "NOT N-NOW!"

"Relax, you stupid idiot. I'm just taking out my clothes."

"B-but...you want to _fuck_ me! I'm not prepared yet!" Hidan squealed, covering his face with a towel he'd grabbed from the shelf earlier.

"I'm going to bathe with you, you stupid brat," Kakuzu demanded as he quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, ignoring Hidan's whines. "It's to save money and time. A good idea, ne?"

Hidan rolled his eyes dramatically. "You're obviously horny, you good-for-nothing old man."

"_What did you say_?"

"Awh, nothing!"


	8. Interruption

**Something s-s-s-picier this time.**

**Ok. Maybe not so. But you can't blame me! **

* * *

Eight

It was one of those days.

Not just any other day, but a special one. During these times, Hidan craved attention, love and satisfaction- though his passion was further fueled by violence and rough sex. Only one certain man could give him what he desired.

"Oi, Kakuzu," the silver-haired man cooed softly, climbing onto the stiff bed, his weight causing it to creak. "You free?"

"Hn?" The man grunted as he looked up from the book he was reading. "What?"

Hidan paused slightly, his eyes darting lower, and chuckled when he saw the title.

_How to make big bucks_.

"Seriously, Kuzu?" Hidan chortled, burying himself into a bunch of messy sheets. "Are ya really that bored? For Jashin's sake…"

"I'm trying to learn something that will be of importance to the Akatsuki," Kakuzu frowned disapprovingly.

"Oh yeah? Why not _I _teach you somethin'?" the Jashinist smiled sneakily and touched his face with his fingers, edging closer. Kakuzu flinched at the cold touch, but made no move to move away as he closed his book with a loud _thud_. Sighing audibly, he said, "Not today, Hidan."

Hidan stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I said, not today. I have to finish reading this book," came the low reply.

"Oh _fuck_ no, Kakuzu," Hidan growled angrily as he moved even closer, to the point where the miser could feel his hot breath on his neck. "You are so not rejecting me again."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kakuzu scowled, ignoring the sensation with all his might. "I'm not in the mood…brat."

"You'd better fucking be!" Hidan snarled as he pounced on the other man and mashed his lips to his roughly, the mask being the only obstacle between them. Squirming, Kakuzu fought to escape, and succeeded after rounds and rounds of wrestling and kissing. Being the bigger-sized one, he had a higher advantage and soon escaped from his grasp, puffing and panting as he did so.

Hidan felt himself sigh inwardly. So, he won the battle, like he did all the time. Was he going to get up and leave now or what?

However, to his surprise, Kakuzu turned to face him and gave a devilish snarl, not before advancing on him.

"If we want to do this," he said, an edge to his voice, "I'm on top."

Hidan gave a slightly high-pitched squeal as Kakuzu positioned himself comfortably on top of him and took off his mask, not before kissing him hungrily. Teeth met teeth and tongue met tongue with a needy unexplained lust that overwhelmed both of their senses, blinding them momentarily. Hidan groaned loudly, squeezing the cloth that covered Kakuzu's head as the latter dived his tongue into the dark cavern, exploring it. All he could see were stars.

Not giving a damn, he ripped off the fabric covering Kakuzu's head and watched his hair fall from his sides, rather messily. Brown locks instantly untangled and tangled themselves, falling to his shoulders almost as soon as the cloth was removed. Hidan smiled, his grin wide as he watched Kakuzu's un-amused expression.

"You're paying for that, Hidan," he growled softly, though there was a slight humor to his voice.

"You look sexier with your hair down," Hidan shrugged as he caressed his face slowly, scratching at the tan skin with long fingernails, making it bleed. "…and an extra touch of red."

"Don't do that, brat."

Smirking, Hidan dived forward and continued where they left off, biting, kissing, licking, sucking and nipping at all places possible. Soon, they were both covered in bite marks and saliva, though not disgustingly so. They served more as a claim- a bond that tied them together as one.

_He's mine._

_I'm his_.

_And no one will ever come in between us-_

"OHAIYO, KAKUZU-SAN! HIDAN-SAN! TOBI IS FEELING HAPPY!" a certain masked lollipop-boy barged in and skipped into the room, not bothering to knock. Seeing the sight before him, he gasped dramatically, bringing his hand over his mouth to cup it with his fingers.

"_Shit,_" Hidan cursed softly. "Forgot to lock the damned door." He looked up at Kakuzu warily, and stiffened when he saw the man's agitated look.

"Tobi, get out of our room," Kakuzu hissed, still positioned awkwardly on top of the man. "Can't you see we're b…"

"Tobi is shocked! It's exactly the same as when I walked into Senpai's and Sasori-san's room! They were positioned both on top and below one another; just like you both are now! What is this miracle of life! Tobi is happy! Tobi shall not disturb-"

"TOBI YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Hidan barked, pushing Kakuzu off him and pouncing on the shocked boy, not caring that he was half-naked. "YOU'D BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE THAT I'M _UNDER!_"

"Oh, Tobi won't! Tobi is a good boy! In fact, Tobi will go share this good news with Senpai, since he's _under _too!" he blabbered incoherently. "Oh, oh! And tell you what, despite his coldness, Itachi-san's also _under_! Etto…Konan-san too!"

"Fuck you, Tobi," Hidan spat rudely, flipping him off. "We're having a good time now. Don't disturb us."

Kakuzu groaned. "We can never have a good time with him around, Hidan."

Ignoring a stunned Tobi, a half-naked Hidan in all his glory jumped back into bed with Kakuzu. "I shall prove you wrong today!"

And he did.

* * *

**Damnit, Tobi has to ruin all the fun.**


End file.
